1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search keyword input device, a search keyword input method, and a search keyword input program, which is suitably applied to an audio system which searches and plays back desired music composition data from a large amount of music composition data, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a known image searching system, multiple image data is each correlated with at least one keyword and stored. Also an image searching system separates and groups the multiple keywords by type, and stores keyword icons illustrating these multiple keywords in a manner correlated with the group icons showing the group to which the keywords belong. The image searching system shows a graphic user interface for searching (hereafter called searching GUI) on a display, and allows a user to select a group icon within the group icon display region of this searching GUI, as well as displaying the keyword icon corresponding to this selected group icon within the keyword icon display region of the searching GUI. Then after the desired keyword icon is moved from the keyword icon display region within the searching GUI to the search criteria setting region, when a criteria finalize button is pressed, the image data is searched using the keyword shown by the keyword icon within the search criteria setting region (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-289251 (page 4, FIGS. 2 and 4)).